Bakuto Sasaki
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = *''Daredevil'' (4 episodes) *''The Defenders'' (6 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Godfrey Gao |voice actor = |status = Unknown }}Bakuto Sasaki was the son of Daisuke Sasaki and nephew of Izo Sasaki. He became one of Hand's secondary leaders and served in Lu Wei's faction. Biography Alliance with Fisk Industries Clandestine Meeting One night, Bakuto accompanied Lu Wei and met with Kagenobu Yoshioka, another secondary leader who served in Tomi Shishido's faction of the Hand, in an abandoned warehouse. While awaiting the arrival of Wilson Fisk, Bakuto was silent and did not even say one word, and had been ignoring Oswald Silkworth complained about the cold. Bakuto grinned as Wei spoke in Mandarin and mentioned that both Bakuto and Kagenobu did not seem bothered by the weather. Eventually James Wesley arrived for the meeting instead of Fisk, citing Fisk was too busy to come in person, and for that he wanted to apologize to everybody, which included Bakuto. Bakuto continued to remain silent during the meeting, and listened as Silkworth protested about Fisk's absence, and Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov called Wesley a lapdog. When Wesley then questioned Anatoly and Vladimir about why their payment was short, they explained that a masked man freed their captive girls and beat up Turk Barrett and their subordinates. Bakuto grew concerned of this and feared that it could ruin the grand plan that the Hand was seeking. He finally spoke after the meeting was over and warned Wei that if this masked man was a threat, then the Hand would have to take immediate action to stop him. Wei told him to have patience and wait until the time was right. War with the Russians Bakuto accompanied Wei to the secret warehouse when her leader was called for another meeting, this time without either of the Ranskahov brothers, but with Wilson Fisk himself. He was quite shocked and disappointed that Fisk murdered Anatoly the night before due to a personal matter which he did not share with the group yet, which only annoyed him. He, along with Wei and Kagenobu, expressed their anger at the news of Anatoly's death and demanded to know how their own work could continue without the assistance of the Russians. Upon listening by Fisk to still continue moving all of her shipments of Steel Serpent heroin to the Russians, he finally chose to speak in fluent english, telling Wei and Fisk that it was a bad idea since it would only be a matter of time before the Russians learn the truth. Meeting Silkworth Before long, Bakuto met with Oswald in an abandoned building. He told him that Wei has been wanting to meet Fisk since she was not happy with Fisk's handling of recent events. Oswald reminded him that he was also not happy as well and feared that Fisk will soon learn the truth. Bakuto hoped it will not come to pass. Immediately, Oswald provided the location Wilson Fisk's Penthouse was within New York City and told him to keep it quiet, telling him that they never met. Bakuto gave his word and later provided Wilson Fisk's location to her. Encounter with the Masked Man Later on, Bakuto received a call from Oswald and demanded to know why the attack on the benefit happened too soon. Bakuto answered that Wei was impatient and decided it was time to drastic measures. After hanging up, he received a warning alert from Wei that the Masked Man was here. Bakuto confronted the Masked Man and fought against him. He was impressed of his skills in combat and attempted to finish him off, only to be beaten and forced to flee when the warehouse was on fire. Having escaped from the warehouse before the New York City Police Department arrived, Bakuto and Wei met with Oswald Silkworth to discuss the recent events. They informed Silkworth about the encounter with the masked man and the destruction of the heroin. When Silkworth suggested to Wei to bring in more heroin, both he and Wei explained that they never had any real interest in selling drugs. War in New York Alexandra Reid's Orders After Wei finished her private meeting with Valentina Allegra de Fontaine and Donald Cauley, Bakuto was standing right at the entrance to await her and wanted to hear the news. Wei told him that the Hand must accelerate their operations under her orders. Bakuto questioned Valentina's leadership and believed she was on a verge in starting a war against the rest of the Hand's factions with the help of the Black Sky. Much to his annoyance, Wei calmly told him that if it were to happen, she told him to be ready. Ambush at the Royal Dragon Having been informed by Alexandra Reid that all of the Defenders had been tracked to the Royal Dragon where they were attempting to hide from their enemies, Bakuto helped Wei gather small army of Hand soldiers and prepared to attack them. Desiring to capture the Iron Fist and defeat the Defenders in order to complete their plans, Bakuto was willing to please Wei and stormed into the building. Upon seeing Feruze Sowande and his men opening fire upon their enemies, he watched as Wei took one of their guns and executed one of Sowande's soldiers, before she then demanded that they stop shooting in order to not risk the life of the Iron Fist whom they needed to complete their plans. Personality and Traits Bakuto Sasaki is a strong and skillful warrior of the Hand. He is most of the time silent and will chose when he will speak. He can get a agressive while fighting his enemies, but returns to being silent and calm after his fight. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Longevity': Like his leader, Bakuto use's of the Substance, a regenerative elixir created from Dragon bones, has enabled him an immensely long physical life. His immense longevity also allows her to remain physically very strong and fit. *'Enhanced Strength': Bakuto has shown to possess incredible strength during his fight against the Defenders. Abilities *'Omnilingualism': Bakuto is fluent in Mandarin, English, Japanese, and other languages. *'Master Martial Artist': Bakuto is extremely well trained in martial arts. *'Master Swordsman': Bakuto was highly skilled in wielding the Katana with great skill. Equipment Weapons *'Katana': Bakuto's chief weapon was the katana, using it in battle against the Defenders. External Links * Category:Chinese Category:Hand Leaders Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Villains